The Resolution
by ShinSeiFuji
Summary: Yay! It's New Year's Eve and everybody gets to write their resolution on a piece of paper and hang it on the sakura tree? Who's wish is what? Read to find out... and review!


**The Resolution**

_ShinSeiFuji _(kal.a.baw)

January 1

1: 36 AM

Dear Diary,

Obviously New Year's Eve has just passed by. And of course, I've just participated in the annual "Hang-Your-Resolution-on-the-Sakura-Tree" once again. You might be wondering what I wrote on my paper for this year.

No. It's not "Become Hokage" again. I meant to write that down, but so many things happened you see. Unexpected things. For one, I ran into Orochimaru buying purple paper. I wasn't sure it was for the festival at first – he had already betrayed Konoha after all, why join the tradition? – so I asked him what he was going to write down. He just hissed at me and said "World Peace."

Confused, I asked him again, "So you're really joining the festival, huh?"

He gave me a really weird grin and said, "It's nice to fool around during holidays, you know."

He hissed his way out after that, mumbling something like "Give a kiss to my favorite boy toy for me," or something like that. I wasn't sure if he was talking to me. Who knows? That's Orochimaru anyway. I wonder if he paid for the paper.

So I went to the counter to pay for my festival paper. It's orange of course. And blue. I don't know, lately blue seems to be an attractive color. Sort of… sexy. Not that it reminds me of anyone, maybe something… or maybe it's just my jacket.

Anyway, guess who I saw at the counter? It was Kiba doing a part-time job. He said it's for his resolution. He said he'll try hard to become the star of the next Airbud movie. I was puzzled, but I can't ask for details when other people are in line. So I just smiled and said, "Good luck."

I ran into Kakashi-sensei next. This is how our conversation went:

"Sensei! Guess what I'm putting on my paper for the festival."

"Let's see… 'Become Hokage.'"

"Huh? How did you know?"

"Naruto, you write that down every year. Why not write something else down for a change?"

"But I don't have anything else I can write. How 'bout you, Kakashi-sensei, what are you going to write?"

"Ehem… try err… different positions… with Iruka."

"I don't get it. What positions?"

"You're too young for that."

Hmmm… maybe he meant sparring positions. Kakashi-sensei is really weird. I don't know. But anyway, he got me into thinking: What do I write down for my new year's resolution?

One thing was for sure. I can't think on an empty stomach. So I decide to go Ichiraku Ramen for lunch. Halfway there, I met Gaara, holding green paper in his hand. I said hi and asked if the paper was for the festival. He agreed. I asked him what he wrote down. He answered with, "Try a new color for my eye shadow. You think red would suit me? To match my hair, you know?"

I just shrugged so he went back to walking. He was about to turn when I called back, "Hey don't you live in the Sand Village? It's Konoha's festival you know!" But he ignored me.

After eating three bowls of ramen, I went back to my resolution. I gave a lot of thought to it, but I couldn't come up with a single idea. I walked around the village all afternoon, until I met Sakura. Again, I asked her what her resolution was, but she wouldn't let me know. Unfortunately for her, and really lucky for me, it slipped from her hand when Sasuke passed by. So I picked the red paper up and it read, "Know what's really going on between THEM."

I asked her, "Them who?"

"None of your business!" she said and stormed off after getting the piece of paper from my hands.

Night came, and I was still idealess. I was about to give up when Sasuke came to me and said, "Are you going to write the same thing again? You're so pathetic."

"No! I'm going to write… uh…"

"No idea, huh? Why not write 'Try not to be dobe anymore.'"

I wanted to say something back at him, but the new year was nearing and I still had nothing to write, so I ignored him.

But Sasuke was in his jerk mode and told me, "You can write, 'Stop depriving the world of ramen,' or 'Wear something more friendly to the human eye.' More so, write 'Stop having impossible dreams like becoming Hokage.'"

He was really getting on my nerves. Since when did he start paying attention to what I like to do anyway? What does he care? It's my business.

By this time the 60-second countdown to the coming of the New Year has begun, so I really wanted to write my resolution down. But Sasuke was bugging me. Way too much. So I told him, "Sasuke, if you don't shut up, I'll kiss you."

He looked frozen for a moment. He just stared at me. I was really surprised, I didn't know it would work that well.

Then, he suddenly smiled. Something inside me was burning, I was angry… I think I was angry seeing his stupid smile. So I felt hot, and somewhat melting…

"Try me, dobe."

His last word echoed in my mind so much that the next thing I knew, I lunged and tasted something… luscious. It was good. Really good.

I felt myself running out of breath after a while so I broke off. I looked at him and something told me he enjoyed it too. Vaguely, I could hear the countdown reaching 10. Sasuke seemed to have noticed it too, so he took out his blue-colored paper and crossed something out and hastily wrote something else. I was curious so I looked at it. "Kill Itachi" was crossed out and in place was "Be seme the next time."

Having read his, I remembered I still had something to write.

"5… 4…" was the chorus when I took my orange paper out of my pocket.

"3… 2…" I struggled to write as fast as I could.

Finally, I had a resolution:

"KISS SASUKE MORE OFTEN."

And the fireworks went off.

Naruto

P.S. Sasuke's in the dining room, so I'll just write the rest of the festival down later. He said he knew the "positions" Kakashi-sensei was talking about and he was going to teach it to me. He also said something about doing his resolution on the first day, too. I don't know, I'm just about to find out, and I think I'm going to enjoy. Later!

* * *

Hope ya liked it! It's been a while since I wrote my last fic. Lotsa things goin' on lately. Anyway, pls review! :D :D 


End file.
